My One Christmas Wish
by csivegasrocks
Summary: One-shot in response to CSIForeverOnline dot com Christmas prompt. Sweet moment in Sara and Grissom's life and romance. Just for fun.


My One Wish

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

_In response to the CSIForeverOnline Christmas prompt_

It was late Christmas Eve and the lab was almost empty. As usual, the remaining occupants, Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were in their respective work areas, pretending not to notice that they were the only ones there.

It had been a great afternoon. Everyone had come in early to take part in the Christmas gift exchange and luncheon. Since everyone else had family plans, Grissom and Sara had volunteered to stay on site in case of a call-out. Everyone else was on-call.

Sara's secret Santa was Greg. He had presented her with a LaPerla teddy for Christmas. It was beautiful, green and elf-ish in its style. It was classy and trashy all in one. Sara's face turned 4 shades of red when she opened it, and, after much coaxing, she pulled it completely out of the box and held it against he slim body. It clearly was going to fit like a glove.

Sara had pulled Nick's name and had decided to go for classy, presenting him with a sweatshirt and hat from his alum. He was thrilled.

Nick had pulled Catherine's name. While he had many thoughts of inappropriate gifts, he opted for a gift card for a massage at Catherine's favorite spa. Yes, that was a great gift to garner brownie points from the assistant supervisor of the grave shift.

Catherine, receiving Warrick's name in the drawing, presented her favorite CSI a certificate for dinner for two at the ultra-posh Carte Restaurant on the strip. She also had made some pretty explicit instructions on whom he should take with him for the meal.

Warrick had drawn Greg's name, and, while he struggled to try and find just the right gift, decided that an autographed copy of a book about Vegas history was just right. It was a perfect gift. Greg felt he had gotten the best of all of the thoughtful gifts.

Brass had pulled Grissom. That was pretty easy. With Greg's help, he found a mounted specimen of a rare butterfly on eBay and had it wrapped especially for his friend. Grissom seemed to appreciate the thoughtfulness of the gift.

Grissom, drawing Brass's name, made a very generous gift of a bottle of scotch for Brass's secret stash. That was always a winner in Brass's book.

Many other presents were exchanged and kisses were given under the mistletoe. Actually, there was a pool for how many times Catherine and Warrick would intentionally find themselves in the kissing position. 5. Nick won. But once the eggnog was drunk and the fruitcake eaten, the office emptied out and the lights were dimmed.

Sara walked in to the break room alone. She found the room to be totally trashed and decided to begin cleaning a little out of respect for the cleaning crew. They had enough work to do without having to clean up the extra mess caused by the party.

She hummed to herself as she began to tidy up. She didn't mind cleaning. She was focused on filling a large bag with discarded paper when she felt someone behind her. She turned quickly, prepared to strike, when she realized that it was her boss.

"Grissom," she said, "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry, Sara," he answered, "I didn't mean to." He lied. He kind of liked startling her. She looked a little flushed and vulnerable. He wasn't used to seeing her like that. No bravado. No chance to let her guard get back up.

"I know I didn't pull your name," Grissom said, handing her a box with gold wrap and a blue bow.

"Grissom," she said, surprised, "You weren't supposed to buy anyone else…"

"Just you," he answered, smiling, "Let's sit down and you can open it."

"Ok," she said, moving to the small conference table in the middle of the room.

She gently fingered the wrapping paper, taking every moment to savor the anticipation. Surely it was going to be something bug related. She had known this man for a very long time, she knew not to get too excited.

She opened the paper slowly and found the box to be from a jeweler in the Caesars promenade.

"I hope you like it," he said quietly, "I saw it and I thought of you."

She opened the box and drew back a breath. It was a bug. But not really. It was a gold chain with a beautiful locket in the shape of a butterfly. The locket opened at the right wing and inside there was a message.

"S 47"

She immediately knew the reference. Sonnet 47, one of their favorites.

"I am always with my thoughts, and they are always with you. Or, if my thoughts are, as it were, sleeping, then your painting will delight my eyes and thus awake my heart," he whispered.

He took her hand and turned her to place the necklace around her long, slim neck, and then turned her to face him. He glanced up, indicating to her that they were now squarely under the mistletoe.

He touched her chin with his fingers and pulled her face up to his.

When their lips met, the rest of the world fell away. The kiss was gentle, full of romance and unrequited love.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, submitting her entire body to his whims. His hands found their way to her back where they pulled her closer.

It was only moments later when the sound of a throat being cleared brought them back to reality.

A stunned Greg stood in the doorway.

"I uh, forgot my hat," he said, clearly uncomfortable with the awkward position he was now in.

But then he realized, his best friend had gotten her Christmas wish.

"I didn't see anything, but if I did, I'd say that I knew two people who made Santa's good list."

And with that he disappeared into the night.

"Dinner tonight after our shift?" Grissom asked.

She smiled brightly, knowing her only wish was about to come true.

"Your place or mine?"


End file.
